The present invention relates to motion picture cameras in general, and more particularly to motion picture sound cameras. Still more particularly, the invention relates to motion picture cameras which can accept relatively large containers or magazines for sound film or relatively small containers for regular motion picture film without a sound track.
It is shown to provide a motion picture camera with a device which can lock a door for the magazine chamber in closed position. As a rule, the locking device is actuated by hand and performs a single function, namely, of preventing or permitting opening of the door which latter, when moved to open position, affords access to the chamber for film-containing magazines.